


What It Takes

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Super Short: J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Master!Jensen, Master/Slave, Non-Graphic Violence, hurt!Jensen, slave!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's master is hurt. And Jared is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes

Jared looked down upon his owner’s beaten body, and he’ll be damned if the sight didn’t make his cock twitch. It was almost surreal, the feeling of all that blood rushing south, the heat of arousal. Master Jensen had been trying for months to get him hard, and the increasing frustration was evident in the tense line of his jaw every time he’d order Jared away from his bed at night without using him. 

This sight of his master lying there, though, on the cold, hard ground, made him want.  
His master was unconscious – unconscious, but breathing, he’d made sure of that. People might assume him dense, but he knows what happens to slaves who leave their masters to die – so he allowed himself to look, openly, without fear of reprimand. He pressed the heel of his hand against his aching cock and his eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. A sharp intake of breath startled him out of his thoughts of Master Jensen’s naked body, pressed against his, and when he opened his eyes he was met with Jensen’s own; bright and green and burning. 

And that’s when he realized that he’d actually had his hand in his pants, stroking his hard, leaking cock.  
“I-I’m-” but Jensen cut him off before he could rattle out an apology.

“This is what it takes, Jared?” 

Jensen reached for Jared's hand then, and Jared knew his punishment was going to be a terrible one. He deserved whatever Master Jensen decided to give to him, and he’d take it as best he could without a sound.

But, instead, Jensen took his hand and carefully placed it against his own bruised cheek.

“This is what gets you hard? Me, hurt?”  
“No Master, I-I’d never want - ” Jared never got to finish that sentence, because suddenly the hand that his master wasn’t using to press Jared’s against his own battered face, was on his cock, and it was all he could do to breathe.


End file.
